


Voice

by FollyOfWinchester



Series: Nothing Good Will Come [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daydreaming, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Prayer, Season/Series 07 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollyOfWinchester/pseuds/FollyOfWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmanuel contemplates his persistent daydreams. Set at an unspecified time during Season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice

He daydreams.

The daydreams are always distant in a half-remembered sort of way. He wonders if they are scraps of memories welling up to the surface of his mind, only to be drowned again moments later.

All that he can keep hold of from the daydreams are snippets of a voice, always full of sorrow and always the same. The words are dulled and unintelligible, but the pain and suffering behind the tone seeps through and sticks with him throughout the day.

Trying to sharpen the voice into focus feels like trying to grab something that is just out of reach. His name. Something about his name. If he could just remember his name, perhaps he could remember the voice as well, but for all his trying he has no name. Just a stand-in, Emmanuel. It's too long, but familiar somehow, like it becomes him. Yet when he hears it, he feels sorrow, just like the speaker in his daydreams.

He daydreams.

~*~


End file.
